The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning device with a housing which surrounds a motor pump unit which comprises a liquid-cooled electric motor and a pump driven by it, wherein the pump has a suction inlet for the supply of liquid to be subjected to pressure and a pressure outlet for discharging liquid subjected to pressure and wherein liquid can be supplied to the electric motor for the purpose of cooling it and subsequently subjected to pressure by the pump.
High-pressure cleaning devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 9417662 U1. Surfaces can be cleaned with their aid in that a stream of liquid subjected to pressure, for example a jet of water, can be directed onto the surface. The liquid to be subjected to pressure is supplied to the pump via a suction inlet. It will subsequently be subjected to pressure by the pump and discharged via the pressure outlet. A high-pressure hose can be connected, for example, to the pressure outlet and a spray lance arranged, for example, at its free end.
The electric motor forms a constructional unit in combination with the pump and, in many cases, in combination with gearing arranged between the pump and the electric motor. This will be designated in the following as motor pump unit. It is pre-assembled during the production of the high-pressure cleaning device and subsequently inserted into a housing which surrounds the motor pump unit.
The electric motor of such high-pressure cleaning devices is often cooled in that a stream of air is generated by means of a fan driven by the electric motor and guided along the electric motor. For this purpose, the housing has ventilation openings so that cooling air can enter the housing and can be guided out of the housing once the electric motor has been cooled.
DE 9417662 U1 describes a high-pressure cleaning device, with which the electric motor can be cooled not only by cooling air but, in addition, also by liquid which is subsequently subjected to pressure by the pump. First of all, the liquid is guided for this purpose around the electric motor and afterwards it passes to the suction inlet of the pump and can be subjected to pressure by it.
The operation of such high-pressure cleaning devices is normally associated with the generation of a considerable amount of noise. The object of the invention is to further develop a high-pressure cleaning device of the type specified at the outset in such a manner that it generates less noise.